


To Bring Christmas Cheer

by TrickstarLilybell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story AU, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Rika, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstarLilybell/pseuds/TrickstarLilybell
Summary: This is Yoosung's first Christmas without Rika. It's up to the RFA to cheer him up after losing his cousin and closest friend.





	To Bring Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really take place after any particular individual route. I used the Another Story timeline, but I meshed some endings from other characters’ routes as well. Furthermore, this is sort of an AU, as Rika is dead. Apologies if you like her, but it was necessary to set up the story.
> 
> Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year [sleepy-koneko](http://sleepy-koneko.tumblr.com/)! I was your Mystic Messenger Secret Santa. I'm sorry that this is so late, but I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and I wish you the best in 2018!
> 
> I apologize if anyone is too OOC. I haven't played the game in awhile.

**_[December 25th, 1:00pm]_ **

_ Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom. _

**Yoosung★:** ...It’s going to be the first Christmas without her...  
**Yoosung★:** I know that it’s been months, so thought I’d have gotten over my grief now but  
**Yoosung★:** I think I almost miss her more than I ever have.  
**Yoosung★:** She made me feel better when my parents would nag me about my grades, and we’d do so many fun Christmas activities together...  
**Yoosung★:** I don’t want to spend Christmas without you, Rika.

_ Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. _

* * *

MC groaned as she heard her phone ping and reached over to grab it, forgetting that she was balanced precariously on a stool. With a yelp she fell off, pulling the string of Christmas lights with her. Untangling herself, she managed to grab her phone and open the chatroom. MC felt her face fall as she read the messages.  _ Poor Yoosung. He must feel awful. I can’t imagine a Christmas after losing someone special. _ Staring at her currently sloppy Christmas tree, MC thought about if she could do anything to soothe Yoosung’s grief. Her face lit up as she got an idea.

**_[Private Chat, December 25th, 1:30pm]_ **

_ MC added Jaehee Kang, 707, ZEN, and Jumin Han to the conversation. _

**MC:** Are you doing anything for Christmas?

**707:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Saeran hasn’t mentioned wanting to do anything.

**ZEN:** I would’ve hoped to spend it with you, beautiful angel.

**Jumin Han:** Zen, I do not think MC added  _ all _ of us to a private chat to flirt. However, to answer her question, I planned on having dinner with my father, but I am willing to postpone that.

**ZEN:** I was just being nice, you jerk.

**Jumin Han:** Perhaps you were going overboard on the niceness.

**ZEN:** Ugh.

**Jaehee Kang:** To get back on topic, I did not have any current Christmas plans. Why do you ask, MC?

**MC:** Well, I don’t know if you read Yoosung’s messages in the main chat, but he understandably seems really down this Christmas. I was thinking that we could all do something to cheer him up at least a little bit.

**Jaehee Kang:** I think that would be very nice. Did you have any plans in mind?

**ZEN:** Yeah, I read his messages. Despite knowing what Rika did, she was still his cousin, so knowing she won’t come back must have hit him hard.

**MC:** What if we reinvent what they did during Christmas? Maybe doing those things would help him feel close to her.

**Jaehee Kang:** Do you know what they used to do?

**707:** I know! Yoosung told me about it once. I remember they used to build gingerbread houses and decorate the tree. In the evening, they’d sit by the fire with the rest of the family and tell Christmas stories.

**MC:** Those are great ideas! You all could come to my apartment in two or three hours, and we can do Christmas activities this afternoon.

**ZEN:** That sounds fun. I’ll be there.

**707:** Ya-hoo, a Christmas party! Saeran and I will come.

**Jumin Han:** Can I bring Elizabeth the 3rd?

**ZEN:** MC, do not let him bring the furball.

**MC:** Sorry, Jumin, but I don’t want to risk the possibility that Elizabeth might eat something she isn’t supposed to.

**Jumin Han:** Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Alright, I will leave Elizabeth at home.

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course I’ll come, and I’ll bring some Christmas cookies from the bakery. Hopefully this will cheer Yoosung up at least a little bit.

**MC:** Could you bring pieces for gingerbread houses as well?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I can do that.

**MC:** Perfect! I’ll message Yoosung about it. Bye now!

_ MC, ZEN, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, and 707 have logged off. _

* * *

**_[Private Chat, December 25th, 2:00pm]_ **

_ MC added Yoosung★ to the conversation. _

**MC:** Yoosung, I just wanted to check on how you’re holding up.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** I’m...doing about as well as you would probably expect, MC.

**MC:** I’m sorry, Yoosung. I know how much she meant to you. I’m planning a small Christmas get together with the rest of the RFA. Would you like to come?

**Yoosung** ★ **:** I don’t know if I really want to...

**MC:** Yoosung, I’m sure that Rika would want you to enjoy yourself.  
**MC:** She really cared about you.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** I...suppose you’re right.  
**Yoosung** ★ **:** I’ll come to your party.

**MC:** Ok. It’s at about five, but take your time.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Thanks, MC.

_ Yoosung★ has logged off. _

* * *

MC smiled sadly as she set her phone aside and began scouring the apartment for things that she’d need. Pulling up her hair into a ponytail and rolling up her shirt sleeves, she dove into her mess of a refrigerator, looking for things to cook for Christmas dinner.  _ Leftovers, leftovers, leftovers _ . She sighed as she pulled her head out of the fridge and put her hands on her hips, contemplating what to do. Sighing, she called Jumin.

“MC, did you need something?” Jumin’s smooth voice came through the phone, the distinct sound of a keyboard in the background.

“Jumin, do you know of any nice place that could cater food at a last minute notice?” MC asked, biting her lip nervously. She didn’t know how to cook anything more complicated than instant ramen.

“There’s a nice restaurant just up the street from C&R headquarters. I’m sure if I call them, they will happily cater for our event.”

“Thank you so much, Jumin,” MC let out a breath of relief, “that saves me so much trouble.”

“It’s the least I could do. I will see you soon.”

Now grinning, MC resumed tidying up her apartment. Even though she hadn’t known Rika well, at least not the Rika that the RFA had known, MC knew that the other woman had meant a lot to all of the RFA members.  _ I hope that I can make this Christmas special for  _ all _ of them. _ She flopped onto the couch and glanced at the clock.  _ Just a few more hours until the other RFA members arrive. _ Gasping, she shot up. “I need to get them presents!” she exclaimed and raced to grab her coat and purse before heading out the door.

* * *

Two hours later, the door to MC’s apartment was kicked open and a loud whoop, followed by groans, came through the living room. MC jumped and dropped the book she was reading. “How did you all get in? People need to be let into the build-,” she groaned as she realized, “nevermind. Saeyoung, did you hack into my apartment’s security to let yourself in?”

“How could you accuse me of something so harsh, MC?” Saeyoung moaned, a fake pout plastering his face.

Rolling his eyes, Jumin stated, “Of course he did.”

MC shook her head and sighed. “I shouldn’t have expected anything else. Well, since you all decided to invite yourselves in, you can put coats and things in the bedroom.” The rest of the RFA members nodded. Noticing a large box in Jaehee’s hands, MC asked, “Oh, are those the materials for the gingerbread houses?” Jaehee nodded. “Perfect, let me take that to the dining room for you.” MC took the box and plopped it on the dining room table.

“When is Yoosung planning to arrive?” Jaehee asked, coming up behind MC and helping her pull things out of the box and set them up on the table.

“He didn’t say. I told him that the party started at five, but then I told him that he doesn’t have to be there right then. I’m sure he’ll come soon.”

At that, the speaker by the door cackled and Yoosung’s voice came through, “MC, are you there?”

“Right on time.” MC grinned and quickly answered, “Yes, I’ll let you up.” She punched a few buttons on the keypad and heard the click of a door unlocking. A few seconds later, she heard the distinct sound of knuckles against wood. She opened the door and smiled. “Come on in, Yoosung. The rest of the RFA are already here.” She led him into the living room where everyone was seated in various chairs.

Saeyoung grinned. “Yoosung! Now the party can really start!”

Yoosung laughed, the other member’s high energy infectious. “Hey, Seven. Hi everyone.”

Jaehee smiled. “Yoosung, how are you?”

Yoosung gave a small shrug. “I’m alright, I suppose. I miss her, but I’m trying to be happy.”

Jumin nodded. “She would have wanted that. I’m sure she’s watching over you.”

“Thanks, Jumin.” Yoosung sighed and sank into the couch. “I just miss her so much.”

Zen nodded. “We all do. Despite...everything that happened, she was an amazing woman.” He stood from his chair and gestured towards the dining room. “We have cookies and things. Should we move in there?”

MC nodded and began ushering everyone into the other room.

Yoosung gasped as he noticed all of the gingerbread set on the table. “I remember Rika and I used to do this every year.” His eyes started watering as he observed the table, envisioning Rika’s smile as she fixed a crumbling wall, her laugh when the inevitable food fight happened, and her shining eyes when Yoosung’s mother complimented them on the houses.

Saeyoung nodded. “Yeah, I know. I remember that you told me. You told me all of the stuff that you and she did.” He pulled open a chair and gestured for Yoosung to sit in it. “Come on, we can all build them together.”

Soon, the whole RFA was seated around the table. Yoosung snorted as Jumin’s immaculate house fell to pieces and the executive director frowned and grumbled before taking one of the cookies and biting into it. He turned and saw Jaehee put the finishing touches on her house, everything nicely decorated. He laughed loudly as he saw Saeyoung and Saeran’s completed house with Saeyoung trying to make a gingerbread car to go with it.

MC smiled as she watched Yoosung’s face light up.  _ I hope he knows that this is just the first event. _ She poked the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she tried to apply the last gumdrop to her house, only for a glob of frosting to fall on it a second later. Gasping, she looked up to see Saeyoung’s grinning face, frosting in hand, having given up on his car. Laughing, she took a scoop of frosting from her ruined house and lobbed it back at him, giving a cat-like grin as it landed directly in his face.

Jumin shook his head in exasperation at Jaehee, only to have a large glob of frosting land on his chest, splattering his expensive suit. He glared at the culprit, Zen, and threw one back at him. It landed in the actor’s hair, and Zen spluttered before tacking Jumin.

Before anyone could attack her, Jaehee quickly escaped to the kitchen and began grabbing a large amount of napkins. She gathered them in her arms before walking back into the dining room and throwing them at the other RFA members.

MC laughed and began wiping the frosting from herself. “We have other activities planned. You can help me decorate my Christmas tree.” She glared as Saeyoung moved towards the living room. “ _ After _ you all help me clean this mess up.”

* * *

Half an hour later, MC huffed as she wiped up the last bit of crumbled gingerbread. “Finally, that’s done. Come on, the tree’s in the living room.”

Yoosung laughed. “MC, what happened to your tree?” The branches were completely crooked, and a string of lights were haphazardly wrapped around it, about half of the bulbs burnt out.

MC huffed. “I had a bit of trouble with it, ok. Anyway, the ornaments are in boxes, and you can hang any of them. Also, someone else can handle the lights.” She pulled out her phone and put on some soft Christmas music before grabbing a few ornaments and hanging them.

Soon, the tree was complete and glowing brightly. “It looks really pretty,” Zen commented, smiling as Yoosung places the star on top.

Yoosung nodded and stepped back. “Yeah, it does.”

Jumin announced, “The food is here. I will go down and get it from the lobby.”

“Thanks, Jumin.” MC punched in the code to open the main door.

The food looked elegant. Although that seems like a weird way to describe food, it really did. The meat sat on a large platter with a colorful garnish around it, and all of the side dishes were in crystalline bowls. It seemed endless. The RFA members sat at the table and began their meal, exchanging conversation and making sure to avoid another food fight.

* * *

After dinner, the RFA members regathered in the warm living room. Instead of sitting, Mc headed towards the tree and grabbed a present. She passed it to Jaehee and said, “It’s present time. This one's for you.”

“Thank you, MC.” Jaehee smiles as she read the tag. “This one seems to be from Zen.” She gently opened the paper and gasped at the content. “Oh, this is lovely.” She admired the framed, signed, picture from Zein’s latest musical. Turning it over, she couldn’t help but let out a squeal as two tickets plopped into her lap. “Are these for your next show?”

Zen laughed. “Yep. Although you’re a friend, I also know how much of a fan you are.”

Jaehee laughed lightly. “Thank you, Zen.” She gently set the frame and tickets aside before giving him a brief, friendly, hug. “Who has the next gift?”

MC rifled around under the tree and popped up with a small, wrapped box. “This one's for you, Yoosung.”

“Oh!” Yoosung took the box happily. “This is from Jumin.” He opened it and out fell a nice chain looped through a ring. “Oh, this was one of Rika’s favorite rings. She had lost it awhile ago.”

Jumin nodded. “I found it under a desk in the office and got it cleaned. I thought you should have it.”

Yoosung smiled, sadly. “She was so disappointed when she lost it. Thank you, Jumin.” Knowing that the executive director was not a person who enjoyed close contact, Yoosung opted to convey his gratitude through his smile. “MC, open one for you, next.”

MC shrugged and pulled out a lumpy package. “Oh, this one is from you.” She pulled open the paper and a soft, navy blue, sweater fell into her lap. She unfolded it and held it up, smiling. “It’s beautiful! And so soft!” She rubbed her cheek against the fabric before getting up and hugging the blonde. She proceeded to search back under the tree and popped out with another gift. “Here, Saeran.”

Saeran blinked. “For me?” he asked, puzzled. At MC’s nod, he took the package and read the label. “To Saeran, From MC.” He gently pulled apart the paper and pulled out two books. Smiling, he flipped one over and scanned the back cover. “Thank you, MC.”

Saeyoung grinned. “Those are awesome. Saeran is a real bookworm.”

Huffing, Saeran glared at is brother. “I am not, Saeyoung. Just because I enjoy a good book does not make me a bookworm.”

MC laughed at the brothers’ antics. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying books,” she assured Saeran. “Here, Saeyoung,” she tossed him a present, “this one’s for you.”

Foregoing the tag, Saeyoung happily ripped into his gift. “Ooh a new car? This must be from Jumin then.” At the executive director’s nod, Saeyoung grinned and held up the picture. “I got a new baby.”

Slowly, the large pile of presents shrunk down until there was only one. MC pulled the package from underneath the tree and read, “This one is for Yoosung.” She silently read the gifter’s name to herself and smiled sadly before handing Yoosung the present.

Yoosung took the package carefully. He looked at the tag and felt his eyes start to water. “It’s from Rika,” he choked out, now trying to hold back sobs. He pulled off the wrapping, revealing a folded piece of paper and a small box. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and slowly opened the letter to reveal Rika’s elegant handwriting.

_ Dear Yoosung, _

_ Merry Christmas! Thank you for always being there for me. I always enjoy our time together, and having fun with you let’s me momentarily forget about the world. When my mother, your aunt, finally let us meet, it was the first step in bringing light into my life. My world was shrouded in darkness, and you were the first one who accepted me for who I was and showed me kindness. You always knew how to cheer me up when I was feeling down, and our time together was some of the most that I’ve enjoyed. Please always be yourself, and continue to spread happiness to other people. _

_ Love,  
_ _ Rika _

Yoosung clutched the letter to his chest and openly sobbed. “I miss her so much,” he choked out as MC wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. A few seconds later, Yoosung sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, gently setting the letter aside and opening the box. Another small piece of paper fell out of it, and Yoosung read it before letting out a shaky laugh. He held up the watch and explained, “Rika was always pestering me about how I was always late to things.” The RFA laughed and nodded their agreement.

Giving a watery smile, Yoosung looked at each of the RFA members in turn. “Thank you for this, all of you. Even though Rika wasn’t able to be here physically, I know that she’s was with us in spirit. Thank you for helping me to feel close to her and for me to enjoy this Christmas.”

Saeyoung nodded. “It’s all thanks to MC that this happened. This was all her idea.”

Yoosung enveloped MC into a hug. “Thanks, MC.”

MC laughed and returned the hug. “Merry Christmas, Yoosung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that turned out much longer than I thought! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
